A Vampire's Toy
by MusicalVideoGameNerd123
Summary: Nitara captures Ashrah and tickles her to her heart's content. Will Ashrah escape, or will she be a tickle toy for the remainder of her life? Contains ticklish!Ashrah.


_**MusicalVideoGameNerd1**_ ** _23_ :** _ **I won't give up on writing! No matter what they say! I like to share my creativity, and no one can tell me otherwise! That's right! I write what I wanna write! If you don't like that, then don't read what I write. It's that simple.**_

 _ **Warning: Contains tickles.**_

 _ **Disclaimers: Ashrah and Nitara belong to the Netherrealm Studios. The picture is a collage of the two photos that were created by the same company.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ashrah awoken after being knocked out with a chloroform-soaked rag, but her eyes grew wide upon seeing that she was strapped down to a metal table, her body in an X-position.

She looked down and gasped as she saw a gaping tear in the stomach region of her outfit _ **( A/N: MKD/MKA alternate costume),**_ exposing her stomach. She also noticed that her sleeves were gone and that her arms were above her head, exposing her armpits. Then, she noticed that her boots and stockings were gone, her feet exposed and securely strapped down as well as her arms.

She blushed upon seeing herself this way. She felt so exposed and vulnerable... and cold.

"Oh, good. You are finally awake, my sleeping pet. Do you want to have some fun with me?" Nitara asked with a grin, walking into the room, her heels clanking each time they hit the floor as she approached the bound being of pure light.

"You wretched vampire scum! What did you do to me!?" Ashrah demanded, struggling in her bonds as she glared at the vampress.

"Aw, what a rude mouth you have. I wonder if your laugh is like that, too," Nirara tsked, wiggling Ashrah's toes around with her forefinger and her thumb.

"Wha- Whahat do you thihink you're dohoing!?" Ashrah asked, her anger being hard to hear since it was replaced with giggles that seemed to delight the vampire's ears.

"Oh, I love it when they have ticklish toes!" Nitara commented with glee, wiggling her toes at a faster pace.

"N-nohohohoho! Stohohop thihihis!" Ashrah giggled, squirming around helplessly as she curled her toes.

"But I love tickling cute and ticklish toes like yours," Nitara whined playfully, holding back her toes and tickling them one-by-one.

"You- _eeek!"_ Ashrah squealed as Nitara hit a rather sensitive spot on one of her toes, much to the vampire's delight. "Staaahahahahahahahahap!"

"Kitchy kitchy koo!" The vampire teased in a babyish tone, embarrassing the former Netherrealm demon slightly and increasing the sensation a bit.

"You are suhuch a chihild!" Ashrah shot back, still giggling as she squirmed in her bonds and tried to curl her toes, to no avail.

"If you continue to be like this, I'll get the duster, and we will see how you like your soles feathered," Nitara threatened teasingly, causing the white-clad woman to immediately regret calling her a child.

"Nehehever mihihind!" Ashrah replied, shaking her head as she continued to giggle like a little girl.

"Too late," Nitara sang, showing her a white, fluffy feather duster.

"Don't you dare!" Ashrah threatened, giving Nitara a sharp glare as she watched her waving it at her.

"Heeheehee~" Nitara giggled ominously as she briefly swiped the duster underneath her captive's nose, causing her nose to twitch, then starting to feather Ashrah's helpless soles.

 _Eeeeek!_ Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ashrah laughed as she squirmed in her spot again. Her feet were not her worst spots, though. They were more of a giggle spot rather than a screaming laughter spot.

"I love a pair of ticklish feet," Nitara giggled, feathering her soles and toes faster.

"Yohohohou wohohon't gehet to me thahahat eheasily! My feeheheheet are nohohot my wohohorst spohots!" The being of pure light pointed out, mentally scolding herself for saying that.

"Well, let's start looking for your worst spot, then!" Nitara replied, putting down the feather duster and tickling her stomach with her clawed fingers, admiring how the skin beneath her claws twitched and trembled.

"N- _n_...!" Ashrah yelped, closing her mouth as she tried to hold back her laughter by biting her lower lip. She definitely did not want Nitara find out that her abdominal section was more ticklish than her feet.

"Coochie coochie coo!" Nitara teased, skittering her claws all over the smooth, sensitive skin.

" _Nnnn_...! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Ashrah laughed, giving in due to the teasing and how horrible the claws felt on her sensitive tummy.

"Such a nice, ticklish belly!" Nitara stated happily, tracing one claw around the rim of her navel before dipping it in, vigorously tickling the inside of it with the tip of her claw.

"NO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Ashrah pleaded, her navel being one out of her two worst spots. Her worst spot was, in fact, her shoulders. She could never get a shoulder massage without laughing because they were so sensitive to the touches.

"Looks like I have cracked you wide open!" She giggled, tickling the inner walls and the small knot deep within at a faster pace. "Does it tickle?" She teased in a babyish tone.

"SHUHUHUHUHUHUT IT! DEHEHEHEHEAR GOHOHOHOHOHODS, NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Aww, what's wrong? Can't take a wittle tickle talk?" Nitara asked teasingly, tickling her shoulders at a vigorous pace, giving her a fanged grin as she heard Ashrah screech with laughter.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHERE! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!" Ashrah shrieked, trying to lean her head on her shoulders, which did not deter her tickler's attack.

"You can't stop me! You are my helpless tickle captive, and that's how it will always be!" Nitara laughed evilly, tickling her worst spot faster, which caused her to laugh harder.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I REHEHEFUHUSE TO BE YOHOHOHOHOHOHOUR TOHOHOHOHOY!"

"We will see how long it is until you start loving this!" The vampire smiled deviously, still tickling her shoulders mercilessly.

"WHIHIHIHIHIHICH WIHIHIHILL NEHEHEHEHEHEVER BE!" Ashrah retorted, tears of laughter forming in her eyes and threatening to spill out soon.

"I think it will be soon, judging by the tears in your eyes," Nitara teased, tickling both shoulders faster.

"IT DOHOHOESN'T MEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEAN THAHAHAHAT I LIHIHIHIKE THIHIHIHIHIS!" Ashrah laughed, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But it means we are on the right track," The vampire giggled, tickling faster and faster, enjoying her screams of laughter.

"STAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAP THIHIHIHIHIS!" Ashrah begged, not being able to writhe in her spot, due to her being restrained tightly to the table

"Hmm, I kinda want to go back and tickle your toes," Nitara giggled.

"STAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

Nitara stopped tickling and grabbed the feather duster, dusting her toes with a smile.

"Hahahahahahaa! Nohohoho mohohore!" Ashrah giggled, curling her toes.

"Don't curl your toes! Then you won't be able to feel all the tickles!" Nitara commented gleefully, holding her toes back and feathering faster in pace.

"Thahahat's the plahahan!" Ashrah replied, trying to curl her toes, but to no avail as the vampire continued to stroke the feathers, flossing them between her toes and dusting the pads.

"Well, don't worry. I'll hold them back so you can feel the tickles," Nitara reassured, tickling faster.

"Thahahat ihisn't whahahat I meheheant!" Ashrah giggled, not being able to curl her toes because of Nitara's grip on them.

"Coochie coochie coo!" Nitara teased, making the tickling feel worse for her captive.

"I aham nohot a chihild! Dohohon't sahay thahahahat!"

"Aw, I love how you can't handle a little teasing," Nitara giggled, spreading her left big toe and the index toe so that she could feather the space between them.

"It mahahahakes it feeheheheheheheel wohohohorse!" Ashrah giggled, mentally scolding herself again for saying that.

"Aw, does the teasing make it tickle wickle more?" She teased, making the tickling worse for poor Ashrah.

"Yohohohou are nahahahahat hehehehelping!"

"I'm helping these little toes feel better," She giggled, feathering her toes faster.

"Thehehehey are nahahahahat feeheheheheheheeling behehetter!" Ashrah retorted, still giggling endlessly.

"Give it time and it will," Nitara responded, feathering them faster.

"Nohohohohohohoho mohohohohore!" Ashrah pleaded, still squirming in her bonds.

"On one condition," Nitara stated, stopping for a moment and allowing her to regain her composure.

"Which is?" Ashrah asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'll let you go for now, but whenever I want to tickle you, you will let me."

This was a deal that made her groan loudly in defeat. She wanted to be set free, but at the price of letting the vampress drag her into this room and letting her tickle her whenever she wanted to? She was no toy, especially not for the likes of _her._ Though, knowing she might have no choice, or else she would be stuck in here as her eternal tickle toy. Maybe this choice wouldn't be as awful, despite the fact that she despised being tickled to the brink of insanity.

"Fine," She replied, groaning at the idea of being forced to let Nitara tickle her when she wanted to.

"Yay!" Nitara cheered, clapping her hands gleefully as she grabbed a key and began to unlock the straps that bound her limbs and allowing her to stand, but not before whispering into her ear.

"Don't forget our deal, ticklish little Ashrah..."

The flirtatious and devious tone in her voice sent shivers down the being of light's spine as she spun around and disappeared in a flash of lavender mist. When she appeared outside of the cellar, she looked down at the entrance with fear and anxiety in her heart before running off and not looking back.

 _By the Gods... what have I just got myself into?_

 ** _The End... or is it?_**


End file.
